


Choi Bomin VS. Choi Sungyoon

by ourdaeven (campgangsey)



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, bomin is a literal kid here, daeyoon is a teacher lmao, write in the kid's point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campgangsey/pseuds/ourdaeven
Summary: 1) Bomin loves his teacher, 2) Bomin hates his uncle, 3) His uncle loves Lee sonsaengnim (Bomin's teacher) as well 4) Have I told you that Bomin hates his uncle? (or Daeyeol and Sungyoon in the eye of little Bomin)
Relationships: Choi Sungyoon | Y/Lee Daeyeol
Kudos: 71





	Choi Bomin VS. Choi Sungyoon

Bomin loves school. School is where he gets to meet all of his friends and play with them. School is where he gets to learn new things.

And more importantly, school is where he meets his most favorite teacher, Lee Sonsaengnim.

If someone asks him about who is the person that he loves the most besides his parents, he will say Lee sonsaengnim without any hesitation. After all, he is the one who teaches him a lot of things, who patiently answer his questions when curiosity gets the best of him, and who hugs him when his friends or the older students tease him.

“How is your school today, Bomin?” his grandmother asks as she chops some vegetables for dinner.

Bomin is currently sitting in front of the television to watch his favorite cartoon with his evil uncle beside him (Bomin is going to explain to you why his uncle is evil later)

“Good! I got 90 for our exam and Nana got 95, so she teased me saying she was better than me. I cried, sorry, I promised I’m not going to cry again, and then Lee sonsaengnim hugged me. He also gave all of us chocolate, he said it was because today is Valentine's Day and he wanted to celebrate it with us! Oh, Lee sonsaengnim pi—”

“God, Kid, can you please stop talking about your teacher?” Sungyoon, Bomin’s evil uncle, says while glaring at Bomin as if Bomin steal his favorite toy. (BUT BOMIN NEVER STEAL HIS AHJUSSI'S TOY! PROMISE!)

This is why Sungyoon is an evil uncle in Bomin’s mind. His uncle glares at him whenever he can, make fun of him, and the most unforgivable thing is he keeps stealing Lee sonsaengnim from Bomin. For Bomin, this is really unfair. Bomin never steals his uncle's belonging, but why does his uncle steal the most important person in Bomin’s life?

Bomin pouts. 

“You think you are the only one who got chocolate from him?”

Hearing that, Bomin’s eyes widen. “YOU GOT ONE TOO?”

“Of course,” Sungyoon smirks, “I’m his favorite person, remember?”

“No, you are not! Lee sonsaengnim said I’m his favorite person!”

“Huh! But does he ever tell you that he loves you?” Sungyoon asked, lowering his voice, so only Bomin can hear it.

Bomin frowns. Yes, Lee sonsaengnim never says that he loves him.

Bomin pouts. He hates his uncle!

The thing is Sungyoon is also a teacher in Bomin’s school. He is a physical education teacher who teaches the older kids, so, fortunately, Bomin doesn’t have to deal with him in school as well. But Bomin found him talking with Lee sonsaengnim in the school’s field, corridor, and teacher’s room. They always stand very closely and smile and laugh a lot. Bomin hates it. He should be close to Lee sonsaengnim as well.

Misson: Get closer with Lee sonsaengnim.

\---

"LEE SONSANGENIM!" Bomin screams upon seeing Lee sonsaengnim standing right next to his evil uncle's car.  
  
Unfortunately, Bomin has to go to school with his uncle every day since his mom's workplace is too far from his school.  
  
His uncle scowls at him, but Bomin doesn't care about it. He opens the car's door, crawl out of it, and close the door.  
  
"LEE SONSAENGNIM!" Bomin screams again, he runs towards his teacher and hugs his legs. His teacher bends down and give him a big hug, making Bomin's smile widen.  
  
"Someone is really excited today," Lee sonsaengnim says as he gets out of Bomin's hug--much to Bomin's dismay.  
  
"I'm always excited to meet you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Bomin nods frantically.  
  
"Good to know that."  
  
"Lee sonsaengnim ... I have a question for you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Bomin widens his eyes, he gives Lee sonsaengnim an aegyo. _The_ aegyo that always works to his parents and Lee sonsaengnim as well. "Do you love me?"  
  
Lee sonsaengnim gasps, his eyes widen. He looks at Bomin closely and then to the ugly uncle who is probably standing behind Bomin right now. "Of course!"  
  
"YEAY!" Bomin screams, he hugs his teacher once again.  
  
"What did you do Choi Sungyoon?" Bomin can hear Lee sonsaengnim asks his uncle. He sounds like he is mad at his uncle. Bomin's not sure, but he doesn't care because his favorite teacher in the whole world loves him and that's all that matters right now.  
  
EAT THAT UGLY UNCLE!  
  
-  
  
School flew by quickly and sadly Bomin has to say goodbye to his favorite teacher--his favorite teacher who loves him as well (never ever forget about that, okay?). He has to meet again with the ugly uncle and has to spend a few minutes with him in the car.  
  
Bomin pouts. Oh how much he hates his uncle.  
  
"Bomin-ah," Lee sonsaengnim calls him.  
  
Bomin smiles. "Yes, sonsaengnim?"  
  
"Just wait for your uncle here okay? He has to do something, I also have to do something quickly too."  
  
Bomin tilt his head. His brain trying to understand what Lee sonsaengnim told him. He usually waits for his uncle finishing his work in the playground where he plays with some other kids who have to wait for their parents. Sometimes, when he's lucky, his mother comes to school and pick him up. He definitely never wait here with Lee sonsaengnim.  
  
But Bomin doesn't question it. He nods with a huge smile.  
  
If it means he can spend more time with his favorite teacher, so be it.  
  
It takes a few hours until his ugly uncle finishes with everything. Bomin spends his time playing alone on his desk while Lee sonsaengnim does his work. But then, his teacher finishes it and joins Bomin in playing.  
  
Has Bomin mentioned that he loves Lee sonsaengnim?  
  
His ugly uncle comes to the classroom, successfully ruin Bomin-Lee sonsaengnim playtime. Bomin pouts when his teacher gets up and tells Bomin to tidy up.  
  
"Is he with you the whole time?" His uncle asks Lee sonsaengnim while walking towards the teacher who helps Bomin in tidying up his toy and some junk that they use to play.  
  
"Yes," Lee sonsaengnim answers.  
  
"You spoiled him," his uncle says.  
  
"And you need to stop being jealous of a little kid," his teacher says, "a literal kid, Sungyoon. I can't believe that you can be so childish like this. And here I thought you're more mature than me."  
  
"I'm just saying that you need to stop spoiling him. He's obsessed with you."  
  
"You're the one to talk," Lee sonsaengnim says, give his uncle a pointed look. _The_ look. The one he gives to students who does something stupid. Thanks God Bomin never gets that kind of look. Well, more points for Bomin. (Bomin mentally pat his shoulder at this)  
  
"Well, whatever. We're not here to discuss my problem. Let's go home!" His uncle says, he reaches out to hold Lee sonsaengnim's hand then the teacher reaches to hold Bomin's hand.  
  
Hah! Obviously, the teacher wants to hold Bomin's hand. More points for Choi Bomin! (Bomin mentally throw confetti at this)  
  
They walk to the parking lot and Bomin crawls into his uncle's car. Bomin looks at behind and finds his favorite teacher sit on the back seat.  
  
"Wait, Lee sonsaengnim will go with us?" Bomin asks.  
  
"Yes, Bomin. I'll go to your house. You can call me Daeyeol-ahjussi if we're out of school."  
  
Hearing that, Bomin's eyes sparkle. This is the happiest day in his life. "YEAY!" Bomin screams.  
  
Bomin doesn't know why Daeyeol-ahjussi (his most favorite uncle. The only uncle he claims) go to their house. But it doesn't matter because, again, he's with his favorite person. What more he can ask?  
  
On the way home, Bomin keeps talking about his family to give a sort-of introduction to Daeyeol-ahjussi before he meets them. His ugly uncle will chip in here and there to tell him to shut up, but Bomin doesn't care. Who cares about a stupid uncle, right?  
  
"AND HERE WE ARE! This is our house, Ahjussi. You're going to like it!" Bomin screams as the car gets into Choi's house.  
  
Bomin looks at his teacher and realizes that for whatever reason, his teacher looks nervous.  
  
It seems like his ugly uncle realizes it as well because he says, "they're going to love you, I promise."  
  
"Yes, ahjussi, they're going to love you!" adds Bomin.  
  
After that, they get out of the car. Daeyeol-ahjussi looks ever more nervous when they walk into the house and meet Bomin's grandmother who immediately hugs Daeyeol-ahjussi. Bomin notices that his favorite teacher gets more relax after the hug.  
  
Of course, Bomin thought, halmoni is the best hugger beside eomma and Lee sonsaengnim.  
  
"I still make the dinner, just wait in Sungyoon's room. Bomin's mom is probably going to be back during dinner. Just make yourself at home, okay, honey?"  
  
Bomin's favorite teacher nods. They climb the stairs and goes to Bomin's ugly uncle except said uncle pushes Bomin out of the room when he tries to get in.  
  
"Go take a bath first! You know your mom will get angry if you look ugly like that."  
  
"I'm not ugly!" Bomin says.  
  
"You are!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"You totally are!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"You--"  
  
"Choi Sungyoon, shut up!" Lee sonsaengnim says. Hearing that, Bomin grins. More points for Choi Bomin! "Bomin-ah, go bath, okay? After that, you can go here."  
  
Bomin nods. He quickly takes a bath and changes into a new outfit. He does all of it fast. Faster than he usually is. He can't wait to play more with his favorite teacher!  
  
After that, he goes to his ugly uncle's room. Except the room isn't fully closed and from the crack, Bomin can clearly see his uncle and his teacher kiss on the bed. In between their kiss, they laugh. Bomin can feel the happiness between those two.  
  
Before his father died, Bomin witness his parents kiss on several occasions. Bomin still remembers what his father tells him about a kiss. "You kiss who you love, Bomin, but you can't kiss everyone's lips. You only kiss someone who you really really love and who you want to marry."  
  
Does this mean his ugly uncle will marry his teacher?  
  
Bomin runs towards the kitchen where his grandmother preparing for dinner.  
  
"halmoni!" Bomin whispers.  
  
"Yes, honey?" His grandmother says while still doing whatever she does.  
  
"Is Sungyoon-ahjussi gonna marry Daeyeol-ahjussi?"  
  
"Why do you ask that?"  
  
"They kissed! Appa said you kissed someone who you want to marry. So, are they going to get married?"  
  
His grandmother smiles at him. "I don't know, Bomin-ah, but let's hope that they'll get married okay?"  
  
Bomin hates his uncle. But if it means his favorite teacher will be happy and laugh like that, Bomin hopes that they'll get married so they can kiss more and more and more and be happy more and more and more!

**Author's Note:**

> this is, like, the second time i write a story in the point of view of a kid, i don't actually know what i'm doing.


End file.
